The road of Darkness
by narakuslovergirl
Summary: when lilee sesshomarus full sister is poisoned by some demons its up to naraku to save her but theres a long road ahead of them


"Okay what gives" Lilee said stairing at Sesshomaru. "N-N-NOTHING" said sesshomaru jumpping up and hitting his head. "sure u going through a pile of what ever that is on the grond is nothing" said Lilee pointing to the unknowen pile that might be wolf crap. "ummm i dropped uhhh that ummm neckles mother gave me" said sesshomaru. "you dony have a neckles whatever im going" said lilee walking away. going through the forest calmly she hurd a voice yell STOP COME BACK HERE as three demons ran towerd lilee. she gasped and back up soon hitting a tree. "he he lucky we find the one we want" he said as his servens pinned lilee to the ground. "GET OFF ME" shrieked lilee in fear. "this will be intresting too see what happens" said the demon holding up a vile of naraku's myasthma the deadly poison. "what are u going to do to me with that" lilee yelled in fear. by then the demon took the cap off and forced lilee to drink it. she started turning purple and cuts begain to form on her body blood spilled every where. "LILEE"gasped horo. "huph" the demon snorted taked a hold of horo and injected somthing horo colapsed and layed next to lilees body. horo awoke to see narakus horrorfied face staring at lilee and alex looking at her in confustion. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPEND" naraku said! horo coughed then she said "im sorry master thay knocked me out before i could do anything". lilee lay limp in a puddle of blood her skin the purple color of the dusk sky. "so this is what the demons did with that poison" naraku said in went around lilee and took a hold of her and sarted shakeing her "LILEE MY GOD LILEE ANSWER ME YOU GRATE BAKA" yelled horo. "Horo enough" naraku told her. horo started crying. naraku held lilees body close. her eyes opend and she faintly said "i love u naraku i never told u that". naraku looked at her with gentle eyes. naraku went by lilees ear and said in a wisper "i love you two". lilees eyes shut she stoped breathing naraku started screaming her name "LILEE LILEE LILEE SOUL MAT BELOVED WAKE UP" naraku yelled. "LILEE WAKE UP" horo hissed. a slip of paper fell from her hand it had the word death on it. naraku picked then gasped. naraku started screaming "OH MY GOD GRATE GODDESS". the demons gained controle of her. her shot open a peircing red color. naraku and alex backed away in fear but horo stood her ground. lilee lifted her hand a a spider web shot out. naraku look confused he had no clue at all she half spider! horo let the web cover her for she knew what she was doing. she let out a burst of earth energy turing the spider web to ashes. then lilee used wips of lights hitting horo because she didnt see. lilee laughed evily naraku backed away in fear but he thought to himself_ is he really going to let these demons to this_. he tackled lilee takeing a hold of her face and kissing her with all hes got. her eyes became the amber color and she fell to the ground naraku catching her before she made contact with the ground. then the the three demons lunged at horo tackled her and she hit the ground the demon slit her neck. alex shouted a warning to naraku and lilee "horos in danger".horo stated chocking on her own blood "A-A-alex" she screamed in a low pain vocie. alex quickly formed a scab of horo wouned. horo shouted to naraku u have to bit lilee's neck. "I HAVE TO WHAT" naraku said in a dark voice "you have no other choice" horo called out "fine" naraku quickly bit into lilees neck. lilee let out a shriking scream of pain but soon grabed narakus hair and was clenching the shiny black hair. soon sesshomaru and inuyasha walked into the area "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" thay both said. alex replyed "loooong story". inuyasha and sesshomaru back away slowly soon running off in diffrent directions. lilee face begain to turn to it's normal color naraku stoped bitting her and she released her grip on his long black hair. naraku looked up and blood ran down his face. alex sorta jumped in fear as he saw narakus face. the blood dripped and hit the ground. horo sat up and looked at naraku "what the oh yha" she said breafle. naraku replyed "where have u been". she relpyed "element goddess". naraku nodded. but before naraku could say any thing lilee grabed him and kissed him. naraku closed his eyes placing a hand on her cheak. "is even oka-" kisshu stoped seeing naraku and lilee makeing out he just ran over to horo. naraku and lilee fell over still kissing.


End file.
